Juguete
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Mayura cree tener mala suerte. El chico que creyó que había sido su héroe la convirtió en su juguete.
1. I

**Juguete**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Matantei Loki Ragnarok es propiedad de Sakura Kinoshita.

* * *

1

* * *

_Otra vez me está mirando y eso no me gusta nada… _

Jamás hemos tenido algún contacto, nunca hemos hablado y sólo lo tengo de vista. Pero todo cambió cuando chocamos por accidente… como quisiera que eso no hubiera pasado…

*Flash back*

— _Hey Mayura ¿quieres venir?_

— _¿A dónde?_

— _Vamos a ir al cine con los chicos del curso._

— _Oh _— las quedé mirando.

— _¿Y?_

— _Bu-bueno yo… _— rasqué mi cabeza con pena ¿Cómo decirles que no?

— _NO, no dirás que no otra vez…_

— _Pero chicas…_

— _No, siempre estás ayudando en el templo, que tu padre te de un respiro…_

— _Bueno yo…_

— _Vamos _— me arrastraron ambas compañeras con todo el grupo. El jaleo que armaron ocasionó que todos nos observaran y la mayoría se sorprendiera de que yo estuviera con ellos.

— _Mayura-chan qué alegría que vengas _— dijo uno de mis compañeros sonriendo.

— _Sí, hoy haremos del día bien divertido y festejaremos porque Mayura-chan ha venido también _— sonrió otro y así todos se alegraron de que una vez en mi vida fuera con ellos a pasear.

Es que mi vida en el templo es complicada, ayudo a mi padre y todo porque nos quedamos solos.

— _Mayura-chan eres muy linda _— mi sonrojo creció.

— _Yo la he visto el domingo con un traje de miko… ¿trabajas con tu padre en el templo no?_

— _S-si _— dije apenada, no era algo de lo que me sentía alegrada ni nada, al contrario, me apenaba.

— _Déjenla… _— se molestó una de las chicas apartando a los chicos.

Ya en la cola para entrar al cine, las chicas me rodearon mientras que los chicos jugueteaban y decían bromas sin parar de reír. Vimos una comedia la cual había sido muy divertida y de allí fuimos a comer a un local de comidas rápidas. Los chicos nos trajeron los pedidos y la sensación que me había perseguido durante todo el día de ser observada me reventaba la sien.

Levanté los ojos y me encontré con una mirada verde como la esmeralda, entre indiferente y curiosa, mirándome fijamente mientras tomaba su bebida con pereza. Le sonreí amigablemente y obtuve de él una sonrisa de lado que parecía esconder un secreto. Esa sonrisa contenía alto voltaje porque no pude evitarlo y me sonrojé como nunca en mi vida antes y desvié rápidamente mis ojos hacia el costado.

— _Disculpen… ahora vuelvo_ — dije poniéndome de pie para ir al baño. Los demás siguieron hablando de la película mientras yo me alejaba.

Cuando salí del baño me encontré con un chico extraño que me sonrió y se me acercó. Lo quedé mirando y noté lentamente como invadía mi espacio personal cuando me arrinconó contra una pared.

— _Eres muy bonita _— me sonrió, yo sonreí entre nerviosa y miedosa con las manos entre nosotros como intentando apartarlo sin tocarlo. Se acercó más a mí rozando su nariz en mi mejilla, sólo pude chillar.

— _Amor _— oí efusivamente a mi lado. El chico se apartó lo suficiente como para que yo pudiera voltear mi rostro a ver y vi a mi compañero de ojos verdes sonriendo con una calma demasiado fingida.

— _¿Eh? _

El chico no lo pensó dos veces en alejarse cuando le dedicó una mirada escalofriante, yo creo que si las miradas mataran, ese chico ya hubiera muerto unas… y unas veinte o treinta veces.

— _¿Estás bien? _— me preguntó cuando el chico se esfumó. Yo asentí y junté mis manos en mi pecho, regulando mi respiración que había estado conteniendo mientras ese chico estaba cerca —. _Vamos… te llevaré a tu casa._

— _Gra-gracias _— sonreí y lo seguí.

Pasamos por la mesa junto con los demás y tomó mis cosas y se excusó con los demás diciendo que me llevaría a casa y que se iba, luego, a la suya.

— _Gra-cias nuevamente _— sonreí frente a mi casa. Él me miraba fijamente como ideando algo, luego lo pensé y con toda la buena intención dije algo de lo que aún me arrepiento —: _¿Qué puedo hacer por ti para compensarte?_

Me mostró una muy oscura sonrisa y me miró fijamente a los ojos, incrustándose en mi iris.

— _Serás mi juguete…_

*Fin del flash back*

Ahora su mirada me taladraba la cabeza, me seguía sin tregua y hasta comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza por tanto mirarme.

Las veces que volteaba a verlo me sonreía enigmáticamente, con malicia, como si estuviera pensando algo realmente _sucio_. Yo sólo me sonrojaba y lo evitaba como podía.

Pero no siempre todo es lo que uno desea y tuve que enfrentarme a lo que me deparaba.

— Mayura — llamó a mi nombre cuando estaba guardando mis cosas en mi bolso. Levanté la vista y lo vi junto a mí, cruzado de brazos y mirándome seriamente. Me erguí y colgué mi bolso para empezar a caminar.

— ¿Qué necesitas Loki?

— Quiero a mi juguete…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:**_ Holaaaaaaaaaaaa... nuevo proyecto, el prometido! Terminé uno y empecé otro xD_

_Espero que les guste y pueden dejar reviews, son gratis y me gustaría que comentaran más seguido ya que sé que no he estado apareciendo, pero me lo merezco o no? He publicado mucho para ustedes (va para las que me siguen mi página de Face y no digan que no porque le he escrito tres long fics y casi cincuenta one-shots y no estoy bromeando... bueno, sí un poco, pero que escribí los cincuenta one-shots es verdad!)_

_Espero que les guste y nos leemos pronto._

_**~Una nueva fic hace feliz al lector y una review al** **escritor~**_

_Sayonara!_


	2. II

**2**

* * *

— _Mayura — llamó a mi nombre cuando estaba guardando mis cosas en mi bolso. Levanté la vista y lo vi junto a mí, cruzado de brazos y mirándome seriamente. Me erguí y colgué mi bolso para empezar a caminar._

— _¿Qué necesitas Loki?_

— _Quiero a mi juguete…_

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que oyes… vamos, no tengo todo el día — dijo dándose la vuelta. Lo quedé mirando con cara de póker mientras se alejaba. Volteó una vez más y me quedó observando, arqueó una ceja y pareció perder la paciencia —. ¿Qué demonios esperas?

Desperté de mi ensoñación ¿era eso real? Fruncí el ceño y lo miré con furia ¿Quién se creía para tratarme como si fuera su perro?

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti? No soy tu perro… — me crucé de brazos y lo fulminé con la mirada. Sonrió entre incrédulo y divertido y se acercó de nuevo hacia mí, tomando unos mechones de mis cabellos y tomando mi muñeca, tirando hacia él. En un rápido movimiento tomó mi mentón con su mano en la cual tenía enredado sutilmente mechones rosas de mi cabello y me llevó hacia sus labios sin titubeos.

Respingué de la sorpresa… era mi primer beso… y no lo podía creer. Abrió mi boca tirando un poco de mi mentón y empujando con la lengua, adentrándola, haciendo que mi corazón se desbocara enloquecido en mi pecho y logrando que mis mejillas hirvieran a más no poder, sintiendo que mi cuerpo flaqueaba.

Llevó su mano hacia mi cintura y me apretó contra él, acercándome más y más y manejando el beso a su antojo. Se me escaparon unos cuantos jadeos cuando separaba nuestros labios tan sólo centímetros para tomar pequeñas bocanadas de aire y volverme a besar, adentrando profundamente su lengua en mi cavidad.

El aire me faltaba y débilmente traté de apartarlo, pero estaba demasiado blanda que no tenía fuerzas en mis brazos. De repente, me llevó hacia el pupitre que tenía atrás y me levantó en vilo, sentándome sobre éste y apretando insistentemente nuestras pelvis, haciéndome arder en mi propio fuego y deshaciéndome en intensas y eléctricas sensaciones que recorrían cada nervio de mi cuerpo, respondiendo a su estímulo.

Sus manos se perdieron a través de mi cuerpo como si lo conociera desde siempre y fue tan sutil que mi carne se erizó al roce de su piel, de sus largos y huesudos dedos.

— Es-es-espera — murmuré jadeando cuando se dedicó a besarme el cuello, lamiendo y logrando que me retorciera —. P-por…fa…vor — jadeé suavemente. Sentí contra mi cuello que sus labios se arqueaban en una sonrisa de satisfacción por haber logrado su cometido.

Se apartó lentamente y noté en su semblante burlón una pizca de maravilla, observándome minuciosamente. Y me sentí avergonzada, tapé mi rostro con mis manos y traté de ignorarlo, ignorar que sus manos estaban sobre mis muslos quietas y tibias.

— ¿Qu-qué hi-hiciste? — dije abochornada, apartando mis manos y poniéndolas sobre mi falda, empuñadas y las miré con enojo, pena y humillación. Ese chico se había burlado de mí.

Me tomó de la cintura y tiró de mí, cargándome en sus brazos y dejándome, luego, en el suelo con suavidad. Me sonrió y me acarició el cabello como a un niño, sonrojándome y haciendo que me enfadara.

— ¿Por qué? — le dije con las mejillas infladas y rojas por la pena y el enojo.

Se acercó a mi rostro, desafiándome con la mirada. Yo me sorprendí, creí que me besaría de nuevo pero no, fue hacia mi oído derecho y respiró sobre éste, haciéndome temblar.

— Eres mía ahora — murmuró y mordió mi lóbulo, haciéndome arder nuevamente. Lo odié ¡LO ODIÉ!

Pero no tenía escapatoria, él llevaba arrastrándome cuadras fuera del instituto y no pude oponerme porque era inútil.

— Gra-gracia — dije recibiendo mi helado. Él sonrió y se sentó a mi lado con otro helado parecido al mío.

— De nada…

Probé el helado y me quedé con él, compartiendo un incómodo silencio que él rompió para avisarme que tenía helado en la cara.

— ¿Dónde? — dije. Él, burlón, me ensució la mejilla. Lo fulminé con la mirada, pero cuando sentí su mojada lengua recorrer mi mejilla me quedé estática en mi sitio. Mis dedos se habían ensuciado con gotas derretidas de mi helado.

— Sabe más rico — susurró. Abrí grande los ojos y corrí la mirada, no podía mirarlo, no después de algo tan… sensual…

Noté que varias chicas nos miraban, unas derretidas de amor por el chico lindo que estaba a mi lado, otras murmurando enojadas y otras sonrojadas por lo que había hecho conmigo, pero no superaban a mi sonrojo.

— N-no ha-hagas e-eso… o-tra vez… ¿s-si? — tartamudeé. Él sólo me sonrió y siguió tomando su helado.

Me acompañó hasta casa y se despidió con la mano a un lado de él, saludando vagamente mientras yo sólo le sonreí por cortesía y corrí a mi casa, tenía mucho que pensar, mucho que consultarle a mi buena amiga la ducha y luego a – mi confidente – la almohada.

* * *

Entré a mi habitación secándome el cabello con mi toalla rosa, reposada en mis hombros. Ya vestía pijama y me acerqué a la cama, lanzándome sobre ésta sin pensar mucho en si me golpeaba o le erraba porque mis pensamientos estaban en lo que había pasado en el día.

No conectaban mis neuronas e inconcientemente llevé mis dedos hacia mis labios, sintiendo el tibio y mojado contacto de su boca y su lengua. Las cosquillas en un lugar que jamás creí sentir reaccionar de esa manera se intensificaron. Me quedé paralizada, ¿Qué había pasado? Hasta hace unos días todo era normal y hoy se aparecía diciendo eso… que era su _juguete_.

Una vibración bajo mi cuerpo me hizo reaccionar y me erguí sosteniéndome con un brazo y miré hacia todos lados. Me impulsé hacia atrás y vi mi celular brillar, lo tomé y lo abrí.

_Desconocido…_

Fruncí el ceño y lo observé unos segundos más hasta que decidí atender.

— Hola… habla Ma…

— _¿Qué haces?_

— ¿Quién habla? — me abracé las rodillas mientras fruncía el ceño y los labios.

— _Veo que ya no reconoces a tu dueño_.

Carajo.

Mierda.

Carajomierdajoder…

— Hola — susurré sumisamente. En ese momento tuve la sensación de que estaba sonriendo el muy condenado.

— _Voy en un rato para tu casa… prepárame algo rico… en diez minutos llego._

— ¿¡Qué!?

— _No me hagas repetirlo… en diez llego _— y cortó. Miré el celular y fruncí el ceño, contrariada. Cerré la tapa de un movimiento y me puse las pantuflas para bajar de la cama y dirigirme a la cocina.

_Mayura:_

_He salido, compré para que cenes. No me esperes porque no sé si volveré en el día._

_Puede que este trabajo me tome la noche, cierra bien la casa y no dejes entrar a nadie a la casa ¿entendido? Te quiere. _

_Papá._

Suspiré. No es la primera vez que pasa esto. Todas las semanas suele pasar que dos o tres días no duerme o come en casa. Arrugué la nota y la tiré por ahí.

Saqué la comida de la alacena. Preparé arroz con carne, unas patatas y un poco de ensalada, si voy a comer lo voy a hacer bien. Además, me acompaña cuando me siento sola en casa, por suerte no aumento de peso porque suelo hacer alguna actividad. Ser porrista no es algo por lo que de mi vida, pero me gusta.

Sonó el timbre. Miré desde la cocina la entrada, traté de calmarme y terminé de preparar la mesa colocando los tazones y sobre éstos los palillos. Me dirigí a la entrada y miré por la mirilla, era él. Abrí la puerta y lo vi allí, mirando hacia la calle. Volteó con una muy descarada sonrisa que me apenó hasta en lugares jamás pensados.

— P-pasa — me hice a un lado y lo dejé entrar. Entró y miró todo, silbando al recorrer con sus ojos la sala.

— Linda casa — y me observó.

— Gracias… sácate los zapatos y ponte estas pantuflas — le señalé las blancas que era para invitados.

Hizo caso y subió el escalón. Comenzó a caminar sobre la madera y se dirigió hacia la cocina y yo detrás.

— Espero que te sea de tu agrado — le dije cuando serví arroz en su tazón, luego en el mío y después traje la carne, las verduras y las patatas. Fui a la heladera y busqué la jarra de jugo de naranja y dos vasos de vidrios.

— Excelente — sonrió y tomó los palillos —: Palillos…

— ¿Eh?

— Bueno, no suelo comer arroz ni verduras… creo que Yamino me tiene malacostumbrado comiendo comida de occidente — sonrió travieso.

— ¿Yamino?

— Mi mayordomo…

— Oh — ¿mayordomo? Fruncí el ceño.

— Rico — dijo llevándose la carne a la boca. Comimos en silencio, pero esta vez era uno cómodo, el cual daba lástima romper.

— ¿Tu padre?

— Salió.

— Oh… — miró hacia todos lados —: Y…

— Murió — susurré. Él pareció contener el aire, pero cuando dejé prever una sonrisa, largó el aire lentamente, con desgano. Levanté mis ojos hacia él y noté su semblante apagado.

— Estuvo delicioso — susurró.

— Gracias.

Me puse de pie y él también, tomando los platos. Tomó todos los utensilios y me acompañó hasta el fregadero en donde dejamos los platos. Lavé bajo su atenta y curiosa mirada. Me sentí nerviosa, pero lo disimulé muy bien. Una vez finalizada la limpieza, me giré hacia él y le ofrecí un poco de té que aceptó con gusto.

— Mayura… ¿vas… — frunció el ceño, perecía dudar de hablar o quizás buscaba las palabras correctas, no lo sé. Pero suspiró y prosiguió —: ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

— ¿Qué? — me sorprendí. Me sonrió algo tímido y yo sonrojada, incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado. Suspiré y asentí.

— Gracias…

— ¿Hay problemas?

— No, pero mi casa está sola… le di el día a Yamino.

— Oh, ya veo — sonreí y le cedí la taza con té. Lo aceptó gustoso y nos fuimos ambos a la mesa, nuevamente.

— Estás acostumbrada a estar sola ¿no?

— Sí, papá siempre trabajó de esto así que no… no me molesta ya — mirando mi té con melancolía.

— Bueno, puedes ir a mi casa cuando estés sola… si quieres — levanté mi vista sorprendida, él parecía indiferente. Me parecía extraño el ofrecimiento, aunque me parecía raro TODO esto… o sea, recién entablábamos una "relación" de compañeros de colegio y ahora parecíamos dos amigos de toda la vida.

— Gracias… lo pensaré…

— Bien, te divertirás mucho si me visitas… — y noté en sus ojos algo oscuro que me hizo temblar.

La charla siguió y ya era tan tarde que lo acompañé al cuarto de huéspedes. Saqué una frazada ya que sólo tenía sábanas y una fina manta que lo haría pasar una noche de frío.

— Espero que estés cómodo… mi cuarto es el que está al lado, si necesitas algo… no dudes en pedírmelo… — sonreí —: Te dejo para que te acomodes… buenas noches…

— Gracias y buenas noches — sonrió.

Salí del cuarto y cerré la puerta. Suspiré recostada sobre ésta ¿Qué demonios ocurría? No lo entendía, pero no me desagradaba tanto… aún.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y me adentré. Luego recordé que no le había prestado ropa así que corrí hacia la habitación de mi padre y le saqué una muda de ropa. Fui corriendo hacia el cuarto en el que estaba Loki y lo abrí sin pensar encontrándome con un delgado pero buen formado cuerpo, bíceps, abdominales apenas marcados, pecho plano y sin rastro de vello. Bajé la mirada y vi que no llevaba pantalones, tenía unos boxers que no eran tan holgados y se le pegaba a los muslos.

Me puse roja y reaccioné haciéndome hacia atrás y cayendo de culo al suelo con la ropa en mi mano y mirando aturdida al casi denudo Loki frente a mí. No mostraba síntoma de vergüenza de que lo vea como Dios manda – aunque tenía tapado sus partes nobles – encaminándose hacia mí y ofreciéndome su mano, pero como no reaccioné se inclinó sobre mí y me tomó de los costados por la altura de las costillas.

Lo miré sonrojada mientras él me sonreía con ternura. Pasó su mano frente a mí, divertido y luego chasqueó los dedos haciéndome despertar y como por impulso, le lancé la ropa. La tomó en el aire y la miró, cuando volteó hacia mí yo le daba la espalda.

— Es… para que duermas cómodo… — tenía la mirada hacia un lado, sintiéndome apenada por todo. Él apoyó su mano en mi cabeza e hizo un tironcito hacia atrás, llevándome contra su pecho, quedando recostada sobre éste. Acercó su rostro a mi lado izquierdo y me susurró en el oído.

— Gracias… May-chan…

Esa noche me costó horrores pegar un ojo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:**_ Estoy triste chicas... solo un review tuve :(_

_Gracias **Sigyn Daidouji** por el review, te dedico la conti!_

_Si no hay review para la próxima, quizás no haya próximo capítulo. Ando bloqueadísima con Loki y es una pena porque me encantan Loki y Mayura. Pero si no hay incentivo, no volveré a sentar la cola frente a la compu a obligarme a hacerles conti u.u_

A pesar de todo las quiero porque siempre me acompañaron!


End file.
